warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Charger
Chargers are quadrupedal abominations resembling canines made from Grineer (possibly Lancers) that almost always hunt in packs. They will quickly and repeatedly claw at players once in range, and their attacks have a chance to stun on hit. When using heavy melee weapons (e.g. Fragor) rapidly pressing the melee command makes the animation unable to be interrupted by Runners and Chargers. It is unknown whether or not this is a bug. "Fast with weak claw attacks" (as stated in-game) is an understatement as one Charger is capable of depleting your shields and health in just a few seconds. Infested Chargers seem to have drastically altered the bodies of their unlucky hosts, with only their head and left arm to be in their original places, with the left arm pushed down to be used as a hind leg, a leg stripped of flesh almost entirely and used as a front leg, the right arm pushed back and replaced with another front leg, and the bones of the rib cage are pushed through the heavy armor of the belly region to form crude scales. Note however, that along the region of the neck, a fleshy 'Jaw' pertrudes from the area, better seen on Phorid where it is larger and more visible. This may resemble the new "head" the infection has formed for the host body. Being one of the most common Infested, on Defense missions they are the main source of damage to the objective and should be the main target. A single charger can dish out higher damage per second than even a Toxic Ancient. In fact, multiple Ancients may be allowed to attack the objective with less risk as their attacks have more delay but multiple chargers will quickly whittle it down with their quick swipes. Tactics In general, continuous movement away from the Charger is best while dealing with them, in order to refrain from taking tremendous damage by these standard units. *Though they are generally the most damaging units of the Infested, Chargers can easily be avoided as long as players remain a distance of 2 meters away from their attack, by horizontal or vertical distance. *They take slightly less damage than those of Volatile Runners and Leapers due to the structure of their former Grineer bodies. *Chargers have a habit of "pouncing" to their targets, dealing no damage, before actually attacking. This is a setting where they can attack their targets with brute force. **They will return to their pounce state as a start of their next attack once their target has moved at least 15 meters away from them. **When their target has approached them, they will attack immediately, bypassing this state. *Unlike the Leapers, Chargers do not jump straight to their targets, instead they run after them directly. *Their attacks not only do an excruciating amount of shield damage but can also deplete health easily, and they can do so in a three-swipe combo. *Their somewhat large size, in comparison to other light infested, makes them easier to deal with while using shotguns. *Chargers are deceptively quick and can catch Tenno off guard very easily. They also tend to come in groups and a large enough group can cause disaster if you are completely surrounded. Abilities with an area of effect, like Volt's Overload and especially Ember's World On Fire are very effective. Notes *Hitbox seems to be missing in some parts, notably around the midsection, bullets and some weapons will shoot right through this area as if there is nothing there, this is a more recent problem and does not seem to have been addressed. *When procced by electrical damage while moving, they will slide around at the speed they run until they "get up"; currently a bug. This can also happen with Blast and Heat damages. *They are one of the few enemy types in the game that are not dismembered by Slash damage and their models will always stay whole regardless of death, besides occasional body parts that don't actually belong to any Infested model. Media Infested Charger.jpg Charger.jpg|Charger Codex See also *Phorid, the monstrous variant of the Charger and a boss of the Infested. de:Stürmer Category:Enemies Category:Infested